Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the anime of the same name. He's a shinobi and a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. On the day of his birth, he became the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails spirit, causing everyone in his hometown to treat him like an outcast during childhood. When he joined Team Kakashi, Naruto worked really hard to gain the villiage's acknowledgement while chasing his dream to becaome hokage. During his adventures, through many hardships and ordeals, he was known as a hero by everyone in the world. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he achieved his dream of becoming the Seventh Hokage. Personality In Part I, Naruto was shown to be very childish and immature. During his childhood, he was constantly ignored by everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village, so he often tried to get their attention by pulling pranks on the villagers. He inherited his mother's verbal tic, as he mostly ends his sentences with "Dattebayo"(Believe It in English). Naruto sometimes had trouble understanding certain situations, so he requires an oversimplified anology in orrder to understand. Naruto has been shown to have some anger issues, as he would often yell at people who annoy or insult him. He also had a strong rivalry with Sasuke. In Part ii and onwards, He has matured greatly, and he is shown to be more brave and heroic than he was as a child. Appearance Naruto has fair skin, blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair. He has 3 whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto has his father's hair and his mother's face. He was short for his age in Part I, but became taller than Sakura in Part II. He originally wore green goggles on his forehead, until he discards them after becoming a genin. He wears 4 different outfits throughout the anime. Part I In Part 1 and Animas Extravaganza, Naruto wears an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the side. He also wears a black short-sleeved undershirt, orange pants with a shuriken holster, on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. Part II In Part 2, Road to the Omniverse, and the Heroes United Arc, he wears a black and orange jacket with a t-shirt or mesh armor underneath and a black forehead protector, which is now longer. He maintains the swirls and orange pants from his primary outfit. On his feet, he wears black sandals. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a red short-sleeved cloak with a black pattern and carried a scroll on his back. The Last: Naruto the Movie In The Last: Naruto the Movie, "Let the Games Begin!", and "Deernapped!", he has shorter hair and wears a black elastic forehead protector and a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. he has a red armband with the Uzumaki crest on his left arm. he keeps his orange pants and black sandals. In a few scenes in "The Last: Naruto the Movie" and the Season 51 episode "Critters", Naruto wears an orange hooded jacket with a thin black vertical stripe on each side and black cuffs, a white short-sleeved undershirt, black knee-length sweatpants with white laces, and shorter black sandals. Boruto: The Next Generations In Boruto: The Next Generations and a few Skype chats in the Senior Year series, he wears a white cape with a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a rope, and has the Kanji for "Seventh Hokage" written vertically down the back. Underneath, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants, and new black sandals. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, as well as the third Naruto movie, Naruto retains his blue forehead protector from Part I, and wears a sleeveless orange jacket with a silver zipper and visible pockets. Underneath the jacket, he wears a blue t-shirt. He also wears orange shorts with a shuriken holster, white wristbands with the red Uzumaki symbol on them, and a different pair of blue sandals, which were also worn in Virtual Paradise. Other Outfits * In Animas Extravaganza and Power of Peruto, Naruto's swimwear consisted of an orange pair of trunks with the red Uzumaki symbol on each side and blue laces. * His swimwear in Heroes United consists of orange trunks with black cuffs and stripes on the sides. * In Dog-Daze, his orange trunks had a blue floral pattern. * During the Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, Naruto wore an orange dress shirt paired with a navy blue vest, a lighter blue tie, navy blue trousers, and black formal shoes. Biography Animas Extravaganza Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi first appear in this series chasing after The Larssons, who have stolen from the villiage. The Larssons open up a portal to escape, and Team Kakashi follows. They land on the roof of a house. Unfortunately, The Larssons escaped and Team Kakashi was arrested for "invading someone else's property". They end up becoming cellmates with Trent, Willy, and Team Rocket, who help them escape, but only for a price: They had to steal Ash's Pikachu. After bonding with Tom, Ash, and the others, Naruto and his group decide not to do Team Rocket's bidding and sends them blasting off. Since then, they have been spending most of December with the Connellys before parting ways. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Luffy and Naruto rescue Ash from a mob of zombies. They then take him to Ben 10,000's time machine. They rescue Alex as well, along with Mordecai, Rigby, Dora, and Diego. They are then taken to the park that Mordecai and Rigby used to work at, and the duo is reunited with their old co-workers. They spend the week hanging out at the park while rescuing some friends along the way. Eventually, they all take down Eon, and part ways. Heroes United Naruto is doing work in his office, when Konohamaru comes in and tells him that Boruto has been vandalizing the Hokage Rock by peeing on it. Boruto then comes into his office, and Naruto can either be calm or strict with him on the matter. If he was strict, Sakura will criticize Naruto for yelling at him, and so will Sasuke, telling him that he once peed on the Hokage Rock at Boruto's age. If he was calm, Sakura will praise him for it and wonder what's going on. Sakura and Sasuke then suggest a camping trip to cheer his son up. Later that night, Boruto will spend the night criticizing Naruto for not being there for the family, saying that Sasuke would be a better father than him. Naruto can respond by either telling him to live with Sasuke or slapping his son. Either way, Boruto will get upset and run away, and his group will scold him for his actions. Then, a heard of Alien Zombies show up, and while Sakura runs away in fear, with Hinata and Shikamaru running after her, Kakashi and Rock-Lee stay behind and figh off the creatures. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke set out to find Boruto. Sasuke then finds himself fighting off an alien while Naruto finds Boruto on his own. Naruto tells Boruto to run for his life, because the village is under attack. Boruto, thinking his father had banished him, yells at him and runs away. Naruto than beats an alien to death before being stopped by Frederick Jones, who comforts him and tells him to train with him. After about a week or two of training, Naruto, along with Ash, Luffy, and Ben head down to the park and take down the Country Club. They then go on adventures together and go on missions to their home-worlds in order to rescue their friends and find the ingredients for Galactium. After succeeding in these tasks, Naruto joins the gang in a final battle with the Akatsuki, and unlike Ben, he stays in Fredford with Tom and co and they spend the summer together. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Naruto, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Naruto would occasionally chat with Tom and co. on Skype. He was seen doing this in the following episodes: * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag * Farewell to Milford * Spooky Buddies He also had a phone call with Mordecai in "On the Road to Marriage", and made a flashback appearance in "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". Naruto made his first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where he attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, they go out to eat and look at a few stores, only to realize that Chopper had gone missing. They later learn that Team Rocket had once again teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped him. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped as well, and Naruto, along with the rest of the group, attempt to rescue them, but fail miserably. Though later on, Daisy returns the hostages to them, and then they send Team Rocket blasting off before parting ways. He later returns in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where he visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Naruto_Uzumaki_profile.png Naruto_PNG_Picture.png Naruto_-_The_Last.png Naruto_epilogue.png Omniverse Naruto.png Nauto_DD.png Naruto_X.PNG